


Too Much Information

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Wine, so much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Amy and River have a mother/daughter chat.  With wine.
Relationships: Amy Pond & River Song, Eleventh Doctor/River Song (Referenced)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 103

Amy took another swallow of wine, and realized that she'd completely lost track. Not that it mattered; she and River were just having a mother-daughter chat, and -- "what was that?" she asked woozily.

"What was what?"

She shook her head. "For a minute I thought you'd said that you'd bent _him_ over the console of the TARDIS." She stared at her daughter. "Oh, my god, you _did_ just say -- "

"I _did_ go to university in the fifty-first century," River reminded her.

"That's still too much information for your poor old mum!" Amy reached for the bottle. "I need a refill."


End file.
